silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Earvin Francisco
'''Earvin Francisco '''is the main protagonist of Silent Hill: Salvation he was a child from heaven who will be battling the evil that surrounds the world and one of his most difficult yet is to save his friends and to survive the evil of Silent Hill itself, together with Leon Connor and Altair Concepcion two survivors of the holocaust and still trap in Silent Hill they'll set out to destroy and escape from the evil of the town and with the hopes of making it normal again. Appearance Earvin is tall man with a well built body even though he doesn't workout intensively as others. Earvin sports an orange spiky hair which is his most striking physical characteristics and what made him attractive and unique to the girls in the schools he attended. In casual errands he mostly wears a yellow shirt with a beach as it's theme and maong pants(though he prefers cargo shorts as a better one). In school he wears white polo shirt with a brown/red shirt as an undergarment as he always leaves the polo shirt unbuttoned. In his Holy Warrior Mode, Earvin gets slightly taller than usual and he becomes more muscular and he has a more fierce complexion than in his human normal form. In this mode Earvin wears a black kimono with a thick red strap that circles around his chest in a diagonal manner. Earvin also wears black with white outlining metal straps in his wrist which he sometimes use to block stealthy attacks and he also sports them in his neck and in his chest that makes a X-mark and together with the white socks and his slippers. Personality Earvin's school records has always been a risky one for someone who wants his/her child to keep a good record in terms of attitude as Earvin, since his elementary years he has been involved in brawls and he gets sent into the principal's office and in a week he is being sent there for 3-4 times because of being involved in brawls. When he arrived in his high school days and met Cristine Dela Rosa his involvement in brawls decreased dramatically and as girls in his high school became more close to him his involvement in brawls inside the school was gone but when he outside school and is not wearing his uniform he will enter street fights when he finds that someone is being bullied or joked around. Earvin has a compassionate heart despite of his fierce and hot-headed demeanor in several situations in his life before getting dragged in Silent Hill, Earvin has shown compassion to friends and enemies alike especially in his high school and when he started college. In one situation where Mark Ibarra is framed up by a stalker that he cheated Cristine, Cristine after knowing that her boyfriend cheated on her ran away and cried and Earvin who was watching nearby thinked that this is his chance to get Cristine's love but he didn't instead he faced Mark and took the possibility of a frame-up after beating some guys to know the truth at last he reunited Cristine and Mark again and they started all over again. Earvin's friends questioned him about his actions but he just said he couldn't bear of seeing Cristine crying and he doesn't want to take advantage of a frame up scheme which his friends admired him for being a true man. Earvin is also shy in terms of socializing with girls but once he develops a close friendship to them he becomes open to them and his childish character shows up but upon noticing that he is already developing the "Playboy" character he decreased his socialization with girls and spends time with the other boys in school since he really dislikes playing with other's emotions. History Earvin was founded by a priest named Carlo Santos in the doors of Antipolo Church in the Philippines where he grew up and served as an assistant to Fr. Santos. Fr. Santos saw the tattoo of the Holy Cross when he found him and thought of that as a sign that he was a servant from heaven. Fr Santos noticed that as Earvin grows the Holy Cross in his back also grows in size, this happening made Fr Santos go to Vatican and ask the higher officials about Earvin's condition. The secret organization handled by Vatican's officials said that Earvin was destined to end an evil that long reigned a land in this world so the organization ordered Fr. Santos to train Earvin when he is already at the age of seven. Years past and Earvin reached the age of seven the secret organization send two men to train Earvin while he was studying. During training the trainers learned about Earvin's power that he can transform to a Holy Knight if he became conscious and masters and the power of the Holy Cross on his back and they also discovered that Earvin possesses enhanced human abilities but Earvin wanted to live a normal human life so he himself cancelled his training to master his powers then the two trainers leave. When he became high school Earvin met Cristine Dela Rosa, his one true love he courted her but to no avail because Cristine dislikes him for his stalker attitude and he started a relationship with Mark Ibarra which saddened Earvin but this not enabled him to go back to his habit of getting into useless fights as he used to in his elementary years but after an incident in which Cristine was taken hostage and he was shot when he tried to saved her, Earvin called for his two trainers again (who presented themselves at that time to be Fatalis and Jinouga) to teach him to master his power after sometime he activated the Holy Knight mode which is it's premature stage and after using the Holy Knight mode many times and mastering it. It evolved to Holy Warrior mode and after that the two trainers leave him and said that from now on he should now be on himself to discover if the Holy Warrior mode can transform further and they gave him the Shuriken's of Light as they believed that he can wield it better than they have. When Earvin entered college he met Rochelle Santayana who became his bestfriend and later he fell in love to her that Earvin was questioning as to why he is having feelings for two girls at the same time which made him more confused in his lovelife that he doesn't want to talk about it. Plot Powers and abilities Earvin as a warrior sent from heaven and was originally the 11th Archangel has a myriad of abilities from enhanced human capabilities up to spiritual energy base attacks that has a destructive force enough to pulverize half of a city in full power in his Holy Warrior mode. '''Immense Strength-'''Even in his human form,Earvin has shown an immense amount of strength as he was able to lift a van with only using half of his strength at the age of 9 and was able to decapitate a vampire's head when he accidentally awakened it from slumber when he was in Translyvania as a part of his training with the use of bare hands and he did this at the age of 12. When Earvin became 17 his strength drastically increased maybe because his powers in the Holy Warrior mode is mixing with his human capabilities making him stronger. In Holy Warrior mode, Earvin's strength increases thrice his full strength as a human and can lift eight wheeler vehicles without gettting exhausted soon after he throws it and he is capable of pulverizing three storey buildings with just a punch. '''Immense Speed-'''Earvin has also shown enhanced speed as he was able to outrun the fastest vampire species with only using 80 percent of his full speed at the age of 13. At the age of 18 he is now able to cross an entire city in less than 10 minutes with no breaks at top speed. According to Rochelle she knows about Earvin's inhumane speed but she just never questions him about and just treats him as a normal person. In Holy Warrior mode Earvin is now capable of high speed movements and at it's peak he is now six times faster than in his human form that his movements cannot be seen by the naked eye but Altair sees Earvin's movements a liitle bit since he has the Eye of Time that reduces the enemy's speed by twice it's normal amount. '''Immense Durability-'''Earvin has shown immense durability even in his human form as he was able to stand in his feet after brawling with a lion at the age of 8 and at the age of 13 he was shot 9 times by a 45 caliber handgun and he can still stand like he is not taking any damage. When he went berserk after hearing the snarls of the Twin Cannibals at Rochelle's phone in Silent Hill he went berserk and ran at full speed and was hit by a speeding truck and crashed in a conveniece store yards away he was still alive with no visible damage. Category:Male Characters Category:Silent Hill: Salvation Characters Category:Silent Hill: Salvation Category:Protagonists